No Need For Another Invention!
by Sailor Ryoko1
Summary: Washu's new invention messes up Tenchi's emotions, leaving the boy in heartbreak. Will he ever be able to fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Tenchi characters, I just use them to keep myself entertained. I do, however, own Sari, if I had a scanner, I'd get some pictures of her up. This is just my way of passing the time when I'm bored in study, I write fanfiction. Don't expect anything big, if you've read my other fanfictions, you already know that I'm not the best writer. And so, with that said, enjoy the fic!   
  
Tenchi Muyo- No Need For Another Invention Chapter 1  
  
The birds were chirping noisily as Ayeka walked down the steps of the shrine. She had been visiting with Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito, when Sasami had knocked and told them lunch was ready. Ayeka watched as her sister bounced happily down the steps in front of her. Katsuhito had said he would be down shortly, while Ayeka decided to join her sister. Ayeka's thoughts were interrupted as she noticed Sasami had stopped going down the stairs and stood facing her. Ayeka stopped, also, unsure of her sisters actions.

"What's wrong, Sasami?" Ayeka asked. Sasami's arms were crossed over her chest and her face was in a frown as she looked at Ayeka.

"If you don't hurry up, it'll get cold!" She answered. Ayeka noticed she was tapping her foot against the concrete step impatiently.

"Oh! Gomen nasai!" Ayeka blushed and walked down next to Sasami. They continued to walk home, finally coming to the bottom of the stairs. "Sasami?" Ayeka asked as they walked. Sasami looked up at her sister, wondering what was wrong. "Why didn't you send someone else to get us while you kept the food warm?" Sasami sighed.

"I would have, but there's no one home." She answered.

"Where did they go?" Ayeka asked.

"You left for the shrine first thing in the morning, right after breakfast. Tenchi worked on the fields for about an hour, and then came back home. Washu, in the meantime, had just finished another invention of hers, and was waiting for Tenchi to get home to test it." She continued to explain as they entered the house. "Then Washu took Tenchi, Ryoko, and Mihoshi somewhere in the city to test it out." Ayeka nodded in understanding, the petite scientist, Washu, always seemed to enjoy testing her new inventions on her Lord Tenchi.

"So, we will be eating lunch by ourselves?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, with jii-chan, of course!" Sasami answered. "We just have to wait for him to get here..." She said, as the two girls were seated at the already set table.  
  
Katsuhito joined them a few moments later, and the meal was eaten mostly in silence. After lunch Sasami cleaned up while Ayeka went to watch her soap opera, and Katsuhito returned to the shrine. It was after the dishes were done that the other family members made it home. Ayeka stood to greet Tenchi when she noticed he had his arms intwined with two women. One of which was Ryoko, the other...she had never seen before, but Ayeka had noticed that she was extremely pretty. She had short lavandar hair that was all tied up neatly, and hung to the end of her neck. She had purposely left two strands of her hair hanging out in front of her ears. She was a bit shorter than Tenchi and looked around 17 years old. She wore a dress that ended just above her knees, and her dark blue eyes were brought out nicely by the light blue of her dress. Ayeka was too shocked by this sight to notice Washu and Mihoshi walk in behind them, Washu with a small grey remote in her hand.

"M--Miss Washu!!" Ayeka yelled. "I demand to know what is going on here!!"

"No need to yell, Ayeka." Washu said. "It's quite simple, I decided to toy with Tenchi's emotions and make him fall in love with the first two girls he saw." She indicated the two latched onto Tenchi's arms. "The second was supposed to be Mihoshi, but she got lost."

"It wasn't my fault I followed the wrong person..." Mihoshi defended herself. "It looked exactly like you!"

"Mihoshi..." Washu began. "Please explain to me how a thirty-seven year old male, with black hair, in a business suit, looks like me."

"Well, you look similar..." Mihoshi sweatdropped. Ayeka was too stunned to speak.

"Why?" Was all she managed to say.

"Why what?" Washu asked, as Ayeka's face turned into an angry glare.

"Why would you build such a stupid thing?!!" She yelled, towering over the girl.

"Cause I wanted to." Washu answered, smiling.

"Well then , would you mind telling me why you didn't seclude Tenchi!?!! Why did you test him in public when you could have tested him in your lab?! Or at least some place where no strangers would be around!?"

"Because I didn't want to." Washu said in a childish voice.  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko and the new girl didn't wait and listen to the arguing, instead, they had gone for a walk with Sasami.

"It's nice to meet you Sari-chan!" Sasami said excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Sasami." Sari replied, smiling slightly.

"So, how'd you meet Tenchi?" Sasami asked.

"Oh, I saw him in Tokyo a few times, I always thought he was cute." She answered.

"Hey, Tenchi! So you mind if I walk a little while with Sari-chan?" Sasami asked.

"I guess not..." Tenchi looked sadly at the lavandar haired girl.

"I'll be back Tenchi, don't worry!" Sari winked as they walked away. Ryoko growled as she glared at Sari. Why couldn't he fall in love with me alone? She wondered silently. I'd rather have that ditz Mihoshi be the second girl, but not this whore!

"Is there something wrong, my Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh! No...no, it's nothing." Ryoko shook her head furiously.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to undo this?" Ayeka asked, angrily.

"Afraid not." Washu answered. "But there is one person who can do something." She finished.

"Who?" Ayeka asked curiously.

"Tenchi." Washu answered. "If his true feelings come forth, he can snap out of it. Unfortunatly, if he's already in love with the person who he's now forced to love, there is nothing we can do."

"Huh?"

"Let's say just for the purpose of explaining this so your simple mind can understand it, that Tenchi loved Ryoko and always has. There's nothing he can do to stop loving Sari, too." Ayeka sighed. "But, again, this is only for explanation purposes only..." Washu continued. "Let's say he found out tomorrow that he really loves you, then he can stop being forced to love both of the other girls."

"So if I can get Tenchi's true feelings for me out of him, then he'll be mine?" Ayeka asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it." Ayeka smiled.

"Thanks, Washu, you were really helpful!" She ran out of the house and was out of sight in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes?" He looked over at Ryoko from his spot on the big rock they were resting on.

"I don't know if I like this artificial love thing." She confessed.

"What are you talking about? I love you." He said, confused.

"That's what I mean..." Ryoko sighed. "I love hearing those words, but I know you're not saying them willingly." Tenchi was confused as he listened to her.

"No one's forcing me to say it, Im doing it willingly..."

"That's what you don't understand." She choked out, ready to cry. Why did that damn Washu make him do this? She wondered. "I'm sorry, Tenchi, I never should have tried to force you to love me..." She got up, ready to leave, but Tenchi quickly grasped her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ryoko." He stood up beside her, still holding her hand. " I don't know why you're acting so weird, isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"Well...yes." She answered. "But...no, not if you aren't saying it on your own will." She shook her arm free of his grasp. "I'll see you later, Tenchi." She tried to smile as she faded out, trying to hide the tears as they cascaded down her face.

"Tenchi-sama!" He heard a yell and walked toward it.

"Ayeka?" He asked upon seeing the girl frantically searching for him. "Tenchi!" She ran over and hugged him. His arms remained by his side, which upset Ayeka very much. She released him and fell on her knees, sobbing. "What's the matter?" He asked as he knelt beside her.

"You...you don't love me!" She cried as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"Why, of course I do!" Tenchi assured, bringing a slight look of hope to her eyes. "You're like a sister to me, I care about you very much." Ayeka's face fell.

"That's not what I meant..." She sobbed, eyes flashing with sadness and anger. "You have to wake up!!" She yelled, slapping him across the face. Tenchi fell back, landing on his butt, holding the side of his face. "Well, I wouldn't want your love anyway if it were only forced!" She yelled.

"What do you mean, Ayeka? I love you and Sari-chan on my own will. No one's forcing me." He said as he helped her stand. "You both mean the world to me."

"Huh?" Ayeka asked, confused.  
  
A.N- So...what do you think so far? I kinda know what I want to happen in the next few chapters, stay tuned! Oh, and I don't want continue unless I get some reviews! I'm selfish, aren't I?


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Tenchi, and still do own Sari.  
  
Lol, I didn't mean to confuse people, I hope you understand better after this chapter...P  
  
NNF Another Invention Chapter 2  
  
Ryoko sat on her rafter, a bottle of sake in her hand. She heard the front door open and close, and the sound of shoes clattering as they were taken off. She sighed and took another sip of her alcohol as she saw Sari and Sasami enter the room. She remained quiet as they continued to talk, oblivious to the fact that they weren't alone.

"I'm sure Washu-san will be able to find something to undo this mess." Sasami told the girl.

"I sure hope so." Sari sighed. "It's not that I don't like him, he's very nice...and cute, too. But having him fall in love with me when we just met...that's a little too much."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder why Washu builds some of the things she does." Sasami told her.

"Mreow?" Ryo-ohki suddenly popped up next to Ryoko, scaring the hell out of her. Ryoko fell from the rafter and onto the couch below her, holding her hand over her heart.

"Ryoko?" Sasami looked startled as she stared at Ryoko on the couch.

"Ryo-ohki!" Ryoko yelled. "Don't do that to me!" The cabbit blushed as she hopped down onto Ryoko's lap. Ryoko sat up and picked her up with both hands and held her in front of her face. "You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" She laughed.

"How long have you been up there, Ryoko?" Sari asked.

"Oh? And would it make you feel any better if I told you I just got here?" Ryoko glared at the girl. "Well, I'm afraid I've been up there before you got here."

"Oh..." Sari didn't know what to say.

"Sari-chan is a cook!" Sasami said excitedly. "She's a senior in school this year! She took culinary arts for three years!"

"That's great." Ryoko said, her voice indicating that she didn't care.

"Come on, Sari-neechan!" Sasami tugged her arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Oh well, at least Tenchi loves me, too!" Ryoko smiled.  
  
"Wh...what?" Ayeka asked. "I don't understand."

"It's simple, I love you." Tenchi said.

"But...what about Ryoko?" "Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.

"She's my friend, that's all."

"But, you still love Sari?" She asked.

"Yes, I love you and Sari."

"So...these are not your true feelings." She hung her head. "And the only way to break you of this is for you to fall in love with Ryoko..."

"But I already told you, I don't love Ryoko."

"Tenchi-sama, so you think it's possible to love me, and me alone?"

"What about Sari?" Ayeka sighed.

"We'd better get going, they might start to worry about us." Ayeka said half heartedly. Tenchi took her hand and they walked back to the house. Ryoko had just exited the house when they had arrived. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the two. Ayeka immediatetly released Tenchi's hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryoko demanded Tenchi, her voice cold.

"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked, looking at her, confused."

"What are you doing holding hands with Ayeka?"

"Well, you see..." Ayeka began, blushing.

"I love her." Tenchi said, Ryoko gasped.

"Then...that means...the spell has been broken?" She asked, a hint of tears in her eyes.

"No, something happened to make him stop loving you and made him love me and Sari." Ayeka explained. "It happened after I...hit...him..." She trailed off. Ryoko grabbed the princess's arm and dragged her into the house and to Washu's lab.

"How hard did you hit him?" Washu asked, after hearing the whole story.

"He fell back, I guess it was harder than I planned."

"And after that he automatically had feelings for you instead of Ryoko?"

"Yes." Ayeka answered. "Tenchi can still cure himself by falling love with either Ryoko, Mihoshi, Sasami, or...ME!" Washu yelled excitedly.

"But how will he do that if he doesn't pay attention to anyone but Ayeka and Sari now?" Ryoko asked.

"Maybe Ayeka and Sari need to leave for a while."

"So...it's over...it's impossible for me to get Tenchi, no matter what I do." Ayeka frowned.

"Hey!" Ryoko pushed her lightly, and was stronger than she thought, because Ayeka stumbled back. "Ya know, it's not guaranteed that he's gonna fall in love with me, he could fall in love with any of the girls here. I might never have a chance with him, either, so cheer up, Ayeka!"

"Thanks, Ryoko." Ayeka smiled a little.  
  
"Can you hand me that knife, Tenchi?" Sari asked sweetly. Tenchi quickly grabbed the knife and had it over to her in mere seconds.

"Thanks..." Sari smiled and blushed.

"Sari?" Washu emerged in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Sari turned to face her.

"Can I see you in my lab for a minute?"

"Sure!" Sari followed the scientist, who suddenly spun around.

"Not you, Tenchi!" Washu scolded the boy, who was following Sari. "Help Sasami in the kitchen."

"Ok..." He sighed as he walked back to Sasami.

"He's more like a dog than a boy in love." Sari chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Washu asked.

"Well, he fetches, and he goes away when commanded..." Washu laughed.

"I never thought about it that way..." She closed the door to the lab behind them. After they had joined up with Ryoko and Ayeka, Sari looked at them all confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Why all the sad faces?" Ryoko cleared her throat.

"Washu already told you the only way Tenchi will return to normal, right?" She asked, and Sari nodded.

"He has to fall in love with Ayeka, Mihoshi, Sasami or Washu...or some other person he's not currently being forced to love." Washu nodded.

"But, you were incorrect with one part." She informed the girl.

"But...I repeated what you told me earlier..." Sari said, looking very confused.

"One thing has changed since then." Washu told her. "Ayeka and Tenchi were alone at the wrong time, and he stopped loving Ryoko and started loving her. He still loves you, though, so we have to have you and Ayeka leave for a while. That should give him a chance to fall in love with one of us, or someone else."

"Well, I was planning on going back home tonight anyway..." Sari said. "I could take Ayeka, and we'll live there, how about it?"

"That's very kind of you." Ayeka said sadly. "Washu-sama, how long do you think we'll need to be away?"

"I couldn't tell you that, it depends on how long it takes for Tenchi to get over you two and start over. Or, after I find a way to reverse the effects the first remote had on him, whichever happens first." There was silence, all the girls were looking at the floor. "Either way, it will probably take a few years to get him back to normal. And, if you return before then, he will immediately remember and we'll have to start back at the beginning. Is that understood?" The girls nodded and looked at each other.

"When do we leave?" Sari asked.

"Now." Washu answered, leading them to a machine. "After I push this button, you will be sent to a small alley in the center of Tokyo. That's fairly close to where you live, I just need you to stand right here." Washu indicated the spot where they were to stand. Both girls obediently stood where they were told.

"Keep in touch." Ryoko smiled slightly as Washu lowered her hand to push the button.

"Can I help?" A joyful voice asked. Mihoshi popped up right beside the machine, and looked at the buttons and switches on it.

"Mihoshi!" Washu yelled. "Don't you dare!" Washu's hand raced down to the button, hoping to push it before Mihoshi could mess up her machine. But the blonde had reached over and flipped a switch, just before Washu had pushed the button. Washu's eyes widened as her finger pushed in the red button, causing Sari and Ayeka to disappear, with a look of fear on their faces.

"What happened?!!" Ryoko yelled frantically.

"She changed the coordinates! Unless they can bum enough money from the local people, they're stuck in America..." Washu answered.

"Where is America?" Mihoshi asked, smiling.

"Where we should send you." Ryoko mumbled, walking to the exit of the lab.  
  
AN- I hope it's a little clearer to you guys now, I'm glad that my fic is getting read. I never expect anyone to read them, never mind review them, thank you guys so much! Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't going to continue since no one likes it, but then I got bored in study. So, you'll have to suffer through another chapter...or you'll quit halfway through.  
  
NNFAI- Chapter 3  
  
As soon as Ryoko stepped out of the lab, she saw Tenchi, waiting right outside.  
  
"So, where are they?" He asked impatiently. Ryoko sighed.  
  
"They decided to leave." She answered.  
  
"Leave? When will they be back?" He asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Never." Ryoko answered. "They're never coming back, they left forever!" Tenchi stood open mouthed and speechless. His mouth moved, like he was trying to say something but the words didn't come out. Ryoko looked sadly at the broken-hearted boy, feeling bad for him. "I'm sorry." She said sadly as she walked away, to hide the tears as they filled her eyes.  
  
Mihoshi was the next to exit the lab, she smiled happily at Tenchi, not even noticing his current state. Tenchi wasn't sure what to do, he just stood there, still taking in what Ryoko had said. It didn't matter if he wasn't really in love with them, but he was still technically in love with them. It hurt him a lot to think about the ones he loved leaving him, and he felt like cying. He held the tears back as his mind raced, think ing of how to take this. Suddenly it clicked, he would go search for them, it was the best idea that popped into his head at the time. He quickly ran to his room, grabbed some money and ran out the front door, after slipping his shoes on. Ryoko looked down from the roof as she saw Tenchi run away from the house, and sighed.  
  
"Tenchi..." She said, her face wet with tears.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka sat, looking at Sari, they were in a dark place, but they could hear the murmer of lots of people.  
  
"Where are we?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Sari answered. "But I don't think we're in Tokyo."  
  
Both girls were startled when a light music started to play and a single light went on, hightlighting a stage. The girls looked at each other, hoping that this wasn't what they thought it was. Just then, a woman emerged from the corner of the stage, wearing an erotic, multi- colored outfit with black nylons and black high heels. The music started to pick up pace and the woman started dancing. The crowd, which the girls noticed was all males, started cheering as the girl danced teasingly. Ayeka ans Sari jumped up, looking for a door, and finding one at the end of the room. They ran for it and slammed it behind them. They now leaned against the wall, panting.  
  
"Mihoshi is going to pay." Ayeka grinded her teeth.  
  
"At least we got out of there before the show really started." Sari sighed and looked around her. "Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes?" Ayeka was still leaning against the wall, eyes closed.  
  
"I don't think we're in Japan anymore..." Ayeka heard this and opened her eyes and looked over to where Sari was looking. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at all the people rushing past the alley where they stood. They made their way through the crowd, and across the road, where there was less of a crowd. Ayeka looked up and down the area, seeing signs printed in English in fronto of the stores.  
  
"We couldn't possibly be in...America, could we?" She asked. Sari shrugged.  
  
"It looks that way to me."  
  
"I wasn't done getting English lessons from Washu..." Ayeka sighed.  
  
"I don't know English at all." Sari replied. "Except for the little bit I've learned in school."  
  
"At least Tenchi-sama will get better." Ayeka tried to think positive.  
  
"We need to find a place to stay." Sari said. "Which means we'll need to find a job."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ayeka asked.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi's search lasted throughout the day, he returned home later that night. He found Ryoko up and waiting for him.  
  
"Tenchi...I didn't mean to be so rude...I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." She watched as he waked by her without a word. Her eyes filled with tears again. 'It's going to be so damn hard to do this!' She hought silently. 'I can't stand to see him like this.' Her mind screamed. She lowered her head and disappeared from view after Tenchi had made his way upstairs without even a glance back. Washu was quite surprised when Ryoko appeared in front of her, but more surprised when she saw she was crying.  
  
"I can't stand to see him like this, mom!" She sobbed. "How much longer will it ake? Is there anything you can do to turn him back to normal?" Washu was still a little taken aback by Ryoko calling her 'mom'.  
  
"I'm trying to find a way now. I just need more time."  
  
"He's been out searching for them all day! Who knows what he'll do if he can't find them!" She yelled frantically.  
  
"Well, if it helps any, Tenchi doesn't exactly seem like the suicidal type."  
  
"But Tenchi isn't exactly himself right now..." She said sadly. "I screwed things up so badly...Tenchi's artificial love was better than this." She disapeared. Washu looked sadly where Ryoko had last stood.  
  
"Poor girl." She said softly.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko had appeared in the only room of the house that she felt comfortable in, and floated above a bed. She watched as the boy in the bed turned over and remembered how much she had always loved watching him, even in the cave. She smiled slightly, her lips quivering as she held back her tears and the sudden need to scream out in pain and agony. Her whole body started to shake as she sat there. She closed her eyes and tried to remember all the good times they'd had. There were so many good times. Ryoko tried not to think about how there would probably never be anymore good times with Tenchi. She kept her eyes closed, unknowingly slipping into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Sari and Ayeka sat next to a candy store, leaning against the wall. Ayeka had ditched her traditional robe and bought a pair of jeans and a t- shirt with the little money she had with her. Sari also spent the majority of her money on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, also. So, there they sat, broke, with no job and no place to sleep.  
  
"This is not how the Princess of Jurai should be living." Ayeka mumbled.  
  
"If we spoke English better, we probably would have been hired already..." Sari sighed.  
  
"I'm not giving up!" Ayeka yelled loudly, thrusting her fist in the air. The people walking by looked at her funny, not understanding Japanese. "There has to be a job out there somewhere! We will continue searching!"  
  
"It's getting late, most places are closed..." Sari said.  
  
"We'll have to wait until tomorrow." Ayeka started crying. "I need a bath!" She whined.  
  
***  
  
Morning had come and Ryoko still floated, asleep, in Tenchi's bedroom. The sun poured through his window, causing Ryoko to sqint her already closed eyes. Finally, she gave up and opened her eyes, staring at an empty bed.  
  
"Tenchi...you're not going to find them..." She sighed sadly. She phased out and appeared in the kitchen, next to Sasami.  
  
"Ohayo." She said o the small girl.  
  
"Good morning, Ryoko." Sasami greeted cheerfully. Ryoko smiled. Sasami could always cheer you up, even when you're in the darkest of moods. 'She's a lot stronger than she looks...' Ryoko thought. 'After all that's going on, her sister leaving, Tenchi always gone, this depressing atmosphere, and yet, she always kept a smile. 'She's a lot stonger than me.' She thought.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready soon, will you go and get everyone?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Sure." Ryoko replied and disappeared. After fetching Katsuhito at the shrine, she retured home to find the rest of the family on the couch.  
  
"Mihoshi, Washu, breakfast is going to be ready soon."  
  
"Mreow?" Ryo-ohki looked into her mistress's eyes.  
  
"Yes, you too, Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Meow!!" She jumped cheerfully onto Ryoko's shoulder. Washu and Mihoshi had made their way to the table, Ryoko following them with Ryo- ohki. Sasami had the food out in a matter of minutes. Katsuhito had finally joined them, and they began to eat. Ryoko didn't have much of an appetite.  
  
What's the point in eating if I can't taste how good Sasami's meals are? She thought bitterly. Eating with the family had made her feel like a part of it, but she knew she didn't have to eat to survive.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked, looking at the silent space pirate. Ryoko sighed and phased away. Katsuhito jut pretended he didn't see it and continued to eat.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka and Sari woke up in the same spot they had fallen asleep in.  
  
"I could really go for some of that candy right now..." Sari groaned. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Yes, I'm quite fatigued, also." Ayeka agreed.  
  
"You need to learn not to speak in such a polite way...we're in a city now." Sari smiled.  
  
"Ha! I need to learn to speak English, first...we're in America..." They both stood up and stretched their arms above their heads. Ayeka's shirt went up, revealing her stomach. She blushed as she quickly lowered her arms.  
  
"It's ok to show some skin." Sari said. "Don't be so uptight!" Ayeka continued to blush as they started on their way to search for jobs. "Oh, look! An arcade!" Sair said excitedly.  
  
"Do arcades pay good?" Ayeka asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Sari answered. "But right now anything we can get would be helpful."  
  
"True." Ayeka nodded as they entered the arcade.  
  
"Can I help you?" A tall muscular man asked as they entered. Ayeka looked at Sari, knowing this was the part they dreaded most.  
  
"Uh...hai!" Ayeka said, meaning to say 'yes' in English.  
  
"Hi." He replied, mistaking her Japanese 'yes' as a greeting.  
  
"We looking for work..." Ayeka said in English.  
  
"What are you, Chinese?" Ayeka shook her head.  
  
"Japanesu-desu."  
  
"What the hell is 'desu'?" He asked, arms crossed.  
  
"We are Japanese." Sari tried now.  
  
"We find work here?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Sorry, but we're not hiring." Ayeka and Sari walked out, disappointedly. Suddenly Sari pointed across the street.  
  
"A video game store!!" She shouted excitedly.  
  
"They're probably not hiring..." Ayeka said as they crossed the street.  
  
"What's that sign say?" Sari asked as she pointed to a big red sign with white letters. Ayeka shook her head, not knowing. "Hey, look! That game isn't in English!" She noticed, staring at the Japanese characters printed on the game poster. "Let's try here!"  
  
Sari entered the store, followed closely by Ayeka. They saw a young man, about eighteen years of age, in a uniform. Ayeka looked away quickly, trying to hide her blush as she realized that he was very cute.  
  
"May I help you pretty ladies?" Ayeka's blush deepened and she looked down. Sari stood there, not knowing how to ask for a job in English.  
  
"Aah...jobu...here?" She tried, terribly embarassed.  
  
"Oh, you're looking for a job?" He asked in Japanese.  
  
"Hai!" Sari answered. "...Wait, you speak Japanese?"  
  
"I'm studying Japanese in college, I'm very interested in the language and culture. I'm especially interested in the anime." Sari felt much better now that she was speaking a language she knew.  
  
"So..." Ayeka finally chimed in. "Are you hiring?" The man pointed to the window at the big red sign.  
  
"You can't read English, can you?" He asked. The girls looked at the sign, shook their heads and sweat dropped. "Well, it says 'Help Wanted'" He informed them.  
  
"How much help?" Sari asked. "We're both looking for jobs."  
  
"We're actually looking for a few people, there have been some applications already filled out, but you can still apply."  
  
Both girls took their applications. This was the first store that had actually given them an application to fill out. There was only one problem...it was all in English.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko walked around the liquor store, bottles upon bottles of sake in her arms. The man at the register looked at her weirdly as she came to the counter.  
  
"There's fifty." She said to him and he rang her up. After getting her change back, she disappeared, leaving the man shocked at not only the fact that she disappeared, but also how many bottles she was able to carry. When she reappeared, Ryoko took a swig of a bottle. She neatly set all the bottles up on the roof and laid in between them. She smiled after another sip.  
  
'Alcohol is my best friend.' She thought to herself. Twenty bottles later, the sake had started to effect her. She sat up and wobbled a bit, but looked down just in time to see Tenchi returning home. Forgetting about her current state, she jumped up to greet him. Once her feet left the roof, she realized she was too drunk to fly. She lost control and started falling straight toward Tenchi. She screamed as she fell, not meaning to have jumped up so far in the first place. But the alcohol had made her lose her sense of judgement and now she heading straight for Tenchi at an incredible speed.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" She yelled to him as she braced herself for impact. Tenchi looked up, shocked. He jumped back, expecting her to start floating before she hit the ground and say she was only playing. Right after that, she hit the ground, causing pieces of the ground and dust to spray everywhere. Thenchi coughed as he blocked his face with his arms.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me, Ryoko?" He asked madly. He waited for an answer, but got none. "Ryoko..." He asked, softer this time, lowering his arms as the dust cleared. He gasped when he saw her, laying unconscious under a plie of rubble. He quickly cleared away the rocks and dirt, looking at the blood gushing from the side of ther face and middle of her forehead.  
  
Her arm was in a peculiar angle, bending backwards, and blood ran down from her shoulders. He looked for any more serious wounds, and noticed, as he blushed, sher chest was a little exposed. Still, she was scratched up from her thigh to her knee, which was also bleeding. Not wanting to mover her from her current position, in fear of making it worse, he quickly rushed to the house to get Washu.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
Since nobody likes my fic, I decided to take a little break from it. I already have most of it written out, but not typed. I had origanally had a space between each paragraph in my other chapters, but when I uploaded it, it messed it up. I hope this one works, though, I tried double spacing. So, anyway, I'm not planning on anyone to read this because the other chapters were such a disappointment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I appreciate the positive reviews, thank you! I'll try to keep this going, I'm very busy, and won't be able to update as much as I hope to.  
  
NNFAI - Chapter 4  
  
After helping the two girls fill out their application, the man collected them.  
  
"Just a little advice..." He told them. "Try to learn to speak English better." He winked. Ayeka blushed.  
  
"Sure thing!" She said in english.  
  
"We will." Sari also said in english. Both girls left the store with stars in their eyes.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Ayeka said, still blushing.  
  
"Mmm..." Sari replied as both girls walked, looking for a library. The finally found one, after walking across the city. After they entered the building, they headed straight for the "E"'s, and tried to fund a Japanese - English book. "Here!" Sari took a book out and carried it over to a table. Both of their stomachs growled, and they groaned. "We have to study if we want that job." Sari said.  
  
"And then we can impress the video game guy!" Ayeka said, then slapped her hand over her mout when she realized she'd said it outloud. Sari laughed.  
  
"We don't even know his name." She added. The girls continued to study for hours, ignoring their extreme hunger. Finally, Ayeka had had enough.  
  
"English is too hard to learn on an empty stomach!" She yelled. "If I don't get something to eat, I'm going to die!!!"  
  
"Ssshhh..." The librarian glared at Ayeka, who sweatdropped.  
  
"Ayeka, this is a library." Sari also sweatdropped.  
  
"Please, Sari, we need to find something to eat..." Ayeka whispered. "I only have a few cents left..." Sair took out her change, which was a little over a dollar, counting the pennies. Ayeka pulled out her nicely folded bill she had gotten for change when she had bought her clothes. "How much do we have?  
  
She asked, unfolding her dollar.  
  
"It looks like $2.75..." Sari answered, puttin their money together. "Let's go find some food." They exited the library.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko was healing at a very fast rate. Her arm was no longer broken, but it would still hurt for a few weeks. The bruises and scratches were almost completely gone, and Tenchi and Washu watched her.  
  
"I'm surprised you even cared enough to bring this to my attention." Washu said, a bit coldly. Tenchi stared at her, shocked.  
  
"I care about Ryoko!" He said. "Just because I don't love her doesn't mean I don't care if she gets hurt..." Washu nodded and walked away.  
  
"You're the one that's hurting her the most." She mumbled Tenchi watched as the scrapes continued to disappear. They had found the reason of her not being able to use her powers. After as much sake as she'd drank, she shouldn't have been able to stand, much less jump up.  
  
A few days had passed, Ryoko was able to walk around now, but had to wear a brace on her arm. Not because her arm was still broken, but just to remind her not to do anything to hurt it, like lifting something heavy. Tenchi still went out everyday, searching different cities of Japan, but never finding Ayeka or Sari.  
  
"He'll get over them in time." Washu had told her daughter. Sasami still cooked the meals, and always kept a smile on her face throughout the day. Mihoshi probably hadn't even noticed the two girls were missing, but she did notice that Tenchi was never around. One day, after leaving a note, the GP officer left to go back to GPHQ, to work in the central office. Ryoko had suspected Sasami would just go back to Jurai, but the little girl stayed, playing with Ryo-ohki any chance she had. Washu hadn't left her lab since the day of the accident, always searching for a way to reverse what she'd done.  
  
Ryoko had little to do now that she couldn't use her arm, she mostly sat in front of the television, watching the samurai channel. Being constantly bored just wasn't working for her, she sometimes thought about returning to space. In order to do that, though, she'd need Ryo-ohki, and that would depress Sasami. So Ryoko had decided to stay on Earth until the whole mess was cleaned up, and then she would decide what to do from there.  
  
***  
  
A few years had passed, Ayeka and Sari were now supervisors at the game store. The man they had met when they first started there, Rob, was now dating Ayeka. Sari and Ayeka had both gotten English lessons from him ever since their first week on the job. Neither girl could have been happier. Sari had also met a guy, Josh, who was Rob's best friend. Ayeka hadn't forgotten about her family back in Japan, but she enjoyed her new life, and she was pretty sure Sari did also. So, it was a quiet afternoon, and both girls were stocking shelves, while Rob was doing inventory.  
  
"This game looks gay!" Sari laughed, throwing a game with a picture of a brown worm on the front. Ayeka caught it, looked at it, and laughed.  
  
"No kidding." She replied, tossing it back. The could both speak english fluently, and barely spoke Japanese anymore, except when they wanted to talk about something private. Ayeka began breaking up an empty box, after just removing all of it's contents. She tossed the box aside and began opening another one. The bell above the door rang as it was opened by a young man. Tess, the girl at the register, greeted him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Mason."**  
  
"Hello, Tess." He replied. "Is Sari around?" Tess directed him over against the wall where the two girls were stocking games. He thanked her and walked behind the lavandar haired girl, startling her by resting his arms on her shoulders. She turned quickly, not sure what was going on, but relaxed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Josh!" She playfully punched him on his shoulder. He laughed as he hugged her. Ayeka smiled at the happy couple as she continued to put the games up, and decided to tease them a little.  
  
"Excuse me..." She began, standing up straight, arms folded across her chest as she stared at them. "This is not the time, nor place for this behavior." She said in her snobbiest voice, trying to keep a straight face. Sari looked at her briefly and they burst out laughing, Josh looking at them weirdly.  
  
"Alright, where's Rob?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. Rob was how Sari had met Josh.  
  
"He's in the back." Ayeka said, starting on the games again.  
  
"I'll be back." He told them, disappearing through the door to the back room.  
  
"Ayeka to the front, please." Tess's voice was heard over the speakers. During heir little chat with Josh, a customer had come in and was at the register where Tess was standing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ayeka asked, stepping behind the counter.  
  
"This customer says this game is on sale, but it's not ringing in." She explained.  
  
"I'll check on it." Ayeka said, disappearing from view for a few moments. "We didn't get to take the signs down over there, yet." She said, returning with the sign in her hand. "However, since it was still up, we have to give it to him for the sale price." She typed some numbers into the register and it rang up on sale.  
  
"Thanks!" Tess smiled as Ayeka ripped the sign up and tossed it in the garbage.  
  
"No problem!" Ayeka waved her hand as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh, look!" She said, excitedly. "I get to go home now!"  
  
"Bye Ayeka!" Tess said to her as she walked into the back to het her stuff.  
  
"I'll see you later, Tess!" Ayeka replied. "I'm outta here, Sari! I'll see you later...remember, it's your turn to do the dishes!" Ayeka laughed as she passed the woman.  
  
"I'll remember..." Sari mumbled playfully. Ayeka walked into the back, gathering all of her things, she went to look for Rob to say goodbye.  
  
**Josh's last name is Mason, and if he and Sari ever got married, she'd have his last name. Realizing this, I almost changed Sari's name to Sumi, so that after married, she'd be "Sumi Mason" lol ^_~**  
  
***  
  
The years had passed so quickly for Ryoko, she now helped Sasami cook and clean. They hardly ever saw Washu anymore, except seldomly at meals. Tenchi had given up looking for the two girls just recently, after searching all of Japan four times. Mihoshi hadn't returned, nor had she sent a letter of any kind, which upset Sasami. Ryoko figured she didn't feel like she was part of the family when she left. Either that, or she was too busy with work to communicate. Tenchi was now taking care of the carrot fields, even though Sasami didn't have to cook for an army anymore, Ryo-ohki still enjoyed her carrots.  
  
This afternoon, Ryoko was out for a walk through the woods where she and Tenchi had last walked together. She had chosen to forget that day, she let it stay buried in the back of her mind. She walked along, very bored, through the trees.  
  
"I know!" She snapped her fingers. "I'll go visit Tenchi! He might need help!" She disappeared. Thenchi had been startled by her when she suddenly appeared in front of him. Ryoko laughed. "Oh? Didn't expect me?" She asked.  
  
"You scared the hell out of me!" He said, clutching his chest.  
  
"Haha!" She laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"What can I do for you?" He asked, starting to calm down.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you need any help." She told him.  
  
"I'm all set, thanks."  
  
"Oh..." Ryoko looked down, disappointed. Tenchi stared at her sadly. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later..." She faded away.  
  
"Damn it!" Tenchi shouted. "I'm so confused. I like her, but for some reason, I won't let myself be with her." He sighed. He had almost completely gotten over the other two women, but his mind wouldn't let him be with another. Not yet, anyway.  
  
Ryoko reappeared in the house, only to be scared out of her mind by a screaming Washu.  
  
"I have it!!!!" She held up a small black remote that looked very farmiliar.  
  
"Is that?..." Ryoko's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes! It's the cure! Quick, get Tenchi-sama!" She commanded. Ryoko had disappeared before she had finished her sentence. She reappeared a moment later, holding Tenchi's arm.  
  
"Alright, Ryoko!" He looked at her angrily. "What's going on? You know I have work to do!"  
  
"Stand right there, Tenchi." Washu ordered. "Ryoko, get over here." RYoko quickly teleported over to her mother as Washu pointed the remote at Tenchi. Sasami and Ryo-ohki watched anxiously from the kitchen doorway as Washu pressed the button, causing the room to be consumed in a bright, white light.  
  
  
  
I apologize for any spelling errors, I didn't spell check, or even look it over. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
